


Cat's Paw

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re quite the lazy boy, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Viceindustrious prompted; _Coward doesn't get it when people act tough, he doesn’t understand it at all. To him, when someone acts tough they’re just saying, “Hey! I’ve been though a lot of horrible stuff in my life. And I survived it, and now I’m ready to attack anybody, like a Pit Bull.” — Coward wants a demeanor that says, “I’ve never been through anything at all, and I’m just a Pug, riding a decorative pillow. Where will I go today, who knows? But, I shall be carried.”_

“You’re quite the lazy boy, aren’t you?”

Coward stretches out, arching his back in an elegant curve like a preening, pampered feline. He is warm and sated from sex; eyes heavy-lidded and smouldering as he rests his cheek on the firm expanse of his lovers belly, idly smoothing his fingers through the wiry thatch of pubic hair that is so very, _very_ tempting. Even flaccid, Blackwood has a lovely prick. 

His only answer is a breathy hum of approval and delight and a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the nearest available specimen of flesh. 

Why bother, when there are those all too willing to pull their weight? He finds it galling when he is called upon to bare his teeth and sharpen his claws for his Master, as if a mere scratch from a kitten will be enough to quieten the naysayers. No, Coward is not a lion, nor even a wolf; he is the house cat with wit and cunning to run rings around his enemies without lifting a finger.

“Admit it; you like me like this.” Coward nuzzles at the root of that gorgeous cock, nosing below to rub his lips over the vulnerable sack. “No, _you love it_.”

Blunt nails scratch a white-hot trail down his back. Coward practically mewls - though he will never admit it out loud, _no, he is far more refined than that_ \- as Blackwood traces patterns on the swell of his arse, and then lower, to finger the slick mess of his red and gaping hole.

“I do,” Blackwood muses, a smile all too apparent in the mellifluous intonation. “Perhaps I should keep you like this, naked and ready for my pleasure, hm?”

Coward grins, teeth glinting in the candlelight. “Promises, promises.”


End file.
